1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices (i.e., media connecting users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing. Of the aforementioned display devices, the liquid crystal displays are in widespread use since they can implement high resolution and be configured to have a large size as well as a small size.
Such a display device uses a programmable gamma unit that generates a gamma reference voltage by a programming method in order to represent desired luminance and color coordinates on a display panel. The programmable gamma unit comprises decoders for generating a gamma reference voltage, and the gamma reference voltage is supplied to a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
On a gamma curve, gamma changes a lot toward the center even with a slight change in voltage level. However, it is difficult to finely regulate the voltage level of a gamma reference voltage for a gray scale positioned at the center of the gamma curve because the same number of bits (e.g., 3 bits) is allocated to the decoders of the conventional programmable gamma unit. That is, it is difficult to finely regulate the voltage level of the gamma reference voltage because the number of bits allocated to the corresponding area is small.
Although there may be no problem with the same number of bits allocated to all the decoders as long as the number of bits is increased, an increase in the number of bits leads to an increase in the use of registers and a cost rise. Therefore, there is a demand for solving these problems.